Oni
Large Monstrosity, Chaotic Evil Statistics Defenses Damage Resistances Bludgeoning, Piercing, Slashing Damage Immunities Necrotic and Poison Condition Immunities Poisoned, Charmed, Feared Senses Darkvision 120 feet Skills Intimidate +9, Athletics +9 Languages Common, Deor Abilities Unnatural Mobility: Oni can move across surfaces as if they were under the effects of a Spider Climb spell. Frightening: May use Strength Modifier instead of Charisma for making Intimidate checks. Fear aura: Wisdom save DC 16. Targets affected by the Oni's fear effect have Disadvantage on Melee Attack rolls against the Oni. A fail results in the frightened status while a success makes you immune to that Oni's fear aura. Devour: 'As part of a Bite attack against a grappled victim, the Oni rips off portions of flesh from the target and swallows it, using their essence and energy to bolster its strength. The Oni first heals itself for amount of damage equal to the damage it dealt to its victim. Further, the Oni gains 1 extra die of damage on any of its magical abilities that deals damage and gains 10 feet of extra movement. This effect lasts for one minute; the damage does not stack on subsequent attacks. Further, the victim must make a Constitution saving throw DC 16 or have their maximum Hit Points reduced by 5. This damage can be cured by a ''Lesser Restoration spell or by a full week of rest per failed save. '''Elusive and Cruel: The Oni has the ability to turn invisible as an action on any given turn as the Invisibility spell. The Oni also has the ability to change its appearance as an action including gender as if it had cast an Alter Self spell. Whenever an Oni successfully strikes a victim from Invisibility or with surprise, it may attack once as a critical hit or attempt a grapple with advantage. Spells: The Oni can cast certain spells as spell-like abilities. The DC for these spells is 16 and the Oni's Spell to-hit is +6. Spells cast by the Oni that are dependent on caster level are cast as if by a level 5 Sorcerer. * Chill Touch or Toll the Dead / At-Will * [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Inflict%20Wounds#h-Inflict%20Wounds Inflict Wounds] or [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Fog%20Cloud#h-Fog%20Cloud Fog Cloud] / 4x per day * [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Blur#h-Blur Blur] or [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Misty%20Step#h-Misty%20Step Misty Step] / 3x per day Actions/Attacks Multi-Attack: The Ogre may attack once with a single Claw or Slam and with Bite. Claw. ''Melee Attack: +9 to hit, reach 10 feet, one target. ''Hit: 2''d4+5 slashing damage. '''Slam. 'Melee Attack: ''+9 to hit, reach 10 feet, one target. ''Hit: ''2d4+5 bludgeoning damage. '''Bite. 'Melee Attack: ''+9 to hit, reach 5 feet, one target. ''Hit: 2''d8+5 piercing damage. '''As held weapon. '''Melee Attack: ''+9 to hit, reach as weapon, one target. ''Hit: ''as weapon +5 damage. Overview First seen and documented in Hoshijou, the Oni (as it is widely known as thanks to the original location of sighting) has since been classified as a type of Ogre. The Oni does indeed share many qualities that mark its similarities to the Ogre as it possesses many of the same physical traits. However, in place of the hunched over and hulking forms seen with the typical Ogre, Oni stand erect and, while still exceedingly strong, lack the hulking appearance of the Ogre. Many would describe the Oni as being gaunt by comparison, though this belies the horrible strength the Oni possesses and what it might lack in the Ogre's sheer mass it makes up for with far greater cunning and agility. If this was not frightening enough, Oni are well documented to have supernatural abilities. As such, the Oni is a much more efficient killer even if it doesn't necessarily slaughter people wholesale as Ogres are wont to do. The Church believes that Oni may be the result of more malicious serial killers or possibly gluttonous souls - particularly cannibals as Oni have a distinct tendency to devour their targets with the apparent goal of doing so as opposed to the Ogre's wanton violence for the sake of violence. Oni tend to use their abilities to surprise or stalk a potential victim, murder and devour them quickly, and escape to hunt again. Although some Oni have been known to turn small villages into nothing more than their personal meat markets. Official Church records categorize this type of Felthona as a Canifress Ogre, or "Cannibal" Ogre alongside its more commonly known Oni name.